


Brouillon

by Yukiko78



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Friendship, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko78/pseuds/Yukiko78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles sur le quotidien pour le moins insolite de notre duo préféré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surnom

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrits la plupart de ces drabbles en 2012, frustrée comme tous le monde de devoir attendre la saison 3 ^^.  
> Ils sont pour la majorité humoristiques et ne mange pas de pains, mais j'avoue avoir pris énormément de plaisir à les écrire et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont... Bonne lecture! 
> 
> PS: Il est possible qu'il reste quelques coquilles dans certains... Depuis que je suis armée de mon Bescherelle, elles sont en cours d'éradication, même si certaines résistent encore!

Surnom

On lui avait donné bon nombre de surnoms au cours de sa vie, la plupart peu flatteur.

Du monstre au taré en passant par le psychopathe.

Il avait toujours nié être affecté par ces adjectifs et c’était le cas. Vraiment. Peu lui importait que les gens ne l’aiment pas ou le trouvent bizarre.

Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi lorsqu’après trois ans d’absences, pourquoi lorsque John le fixa, le visage partagé entre haine et joie et qu’il murmura rauquement.

-« Tu n’es vraiment qu’un enfoiré insensible »

Pourquoi cela lui brisa le cœur ?  


	2. Crâne

Crâne

« John, cette affaire est plutôt intéressante. Un stupide blog écrit dans un style plus médiocre encore que le tiens, publié par des adolescents. Jusqu’ici, ennuyant.

Cependant, il semble que quelqu’un ait décidé de donné vie à ce récit.

Vie ! C’est merveilleux John ! Grâce à cela, nous avons eu droit à une ablation d’oreille, une décapitation réalisée à l’aide d’un couteau de boucher et d’une défenestration d’un homme déguisé en arbre de noël ! Il nous reste à découvrir qui et pourquoi on a fait cela !

Qu’en penses-tu John ? 

- Mon petit Sherlock, je pense que si vous continuez à appeler ce crâne « John », c’est vous qui allez finir défenestré. »


	3. Petit-déjeuner

Petit-déjeuner

John Watson avait toujours été quelqu’un d’extrêmement patient. Pour preuve, il vivait avec Sherlock Holmes. Cependant, comme tout homme, il avait ses limites. Et ça,  le détective consultant aurait mieux fait de ne pas l’effacer de son disque dur.

C’est ainsi qu’un matin, alors qu’il avait exceptionnellement été dormir dans son lit délaissant son habituel canapé, Il trouva le petit-déjeuner préparé par John sur la table.

Une tasse de thé Darjeeling ainsi qu’un cake à l’allure et à l’odeur plus que douteuse.

Précautionneusement, il attrapa le couteau à beurre et tailla dans le vif. Le cake était fourré aux doigts de pieds du bac à légumes. Il repoussa l’assiette, fronça les sourcils et bu une gorgée de thé.

Grosse erreur. Il s’étouffa avec quelque chose. Un ongle. Ongle qu’il avait mélangé avec le thé l’avant-veille.

Un papier déposé à côté du plateau attira son attention.

«  _Sherlock,_

_J’espère que ce petit-déjeuner te satisfera. Tu prends tellement plaisir à mélanger ces échantillons d’humains à nos aliments que,  en appliquant ta méthode, j’en ai déduit que c’était pour manger.  
Il y a donc de la salade d’œil dans le frigo, de la langue d’humain dans la casserole et une crème glacée à la cervelle dans le congélo._

_Bon appétit,_

_John H. Watson. »_

 


End file.
